


Redemption

by stormyemerald



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends, Happy Ending, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormyemerald/pseuds/stormyemerald
Summary: Leno Oxton is assigned a mission: trail Talon assassin Amelie Lacroix. As Lena carries out her mission, she realizes Amelie may still have some heart left in her.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! i hope you enjoy reading! this may become a series. :)

Not too long ago french Overwatch operatives located the living space of Talon agent Amelie Lacroix during a dry spell of Talon activity. After keeping a close watch on the Talon agent, codename Widowmaker, the french operatives finally decided to take initiative to find out if Amelie is engaging in any Talon activities. The organization had been suspiciously quiet, and if there was any activity, it had been reported that their most talented assassin had been absent from the mission. Overwatch grew curious as to why the famous Talon operative had been missing from recent Talon activity. Upon discovering her residency, they were able to observe her movements without her knowledge. Lena Oxton, call sign Tracer, was the first Overwatch agent to step up on the case due to a personal grudge Oxton held against Lacroix. Soon enough, Oxton was flown out to France, and instructed to directly trail Lacroix should she leave her apartment. Lena stationed her motorbike in a near by alley way across the street from the apartment. She waited a few hours for any activity from the Talon agent. Finally, at around sunset, Lacriox made her way out of the apartment building. Relieved she didn’t have to wait any longer, Lena put the hood of her sweat shirt over her head and hopped off her bike. She decided that taking her motor bike would draw too much attention and risked getting spotted by Lacroix. Her laser pistols rested in their holsters at her thighs, her sweatshirt long enough to cover the obvious weaponry from any passing by citizens. Lena trailed Amelie from the other side of the street, following just out of Amelie’s line of sight. Lena followed the assassin for quite some time, which gave her opportunity to study her enemy. Amelie wore casual clothing, a heavier jacket, and her hair was down and decorated her back with long purple locks. She didn’t look like she was up to anything suspicious at all. This came to a surprise to Lena, although she realized that Amelie couldn’t be a cold blooded killer 100% of the time. While Lena followed her, she couldn’t help but let her mind wander. What a shame it had to come to this, she thought. She reminisced on the old days when Gerard Lacroix, Amelie’s ex husband was still alive. A shame, Lena thought, that Amelie, who used to be an old friend, ended up in the hands of the enemy and put an end to the respected Overwatch member. Lena’s thoughts were cut short when Amelie turned into an arched entrance way. Lena waited a few seconds before following Amelie through the entrance way of what was a cemetery. A cemetery? Lena thought. What could she possibly be mourning over? Lena slowly waited for Amelie to stop moving before approaching closer. Lena positioned herself behind a larger grave stone just a few feet over the shoulder of Amelie. Amelie was stopped in front of a gravestone, but Lena didn’t want to risk getting spotted if she tried to peek over and read it. It was quiet for several moments. Amelie stood silent until she finally spoke.

“Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour.”

Amelie spoke quietly, but just loud enough that Lena was able to pick up what she said. Lena knew little french but was able to piece together what Amelie had muttered.

_Happy Birthday, my love._

Curiosity finally got the best of Lena when Amelie spoke those words. Lena peeked slightly over the stone to get a quick glimpse of who’s grave Amelie was standing over. The name read: Gerard Lacroix. Lena was dumbfounded. Overwatch had gathered much information on Amelie after she had left to join Talon all those years ago. She had been brainwashed to kill her husband, which became common knowledge within overwatch once Amelie left, due to all the files gathered on her. This was the cause of Lena’s confusion. Why is Amelie mourning the loss of the husband she killed? Wasn’t she incapable of emotion? Lena’s curiosity once again over took her and she leaned a bit forward to get a look at Amelie’s face. She stood with her eyes closed, her pale blue skin illuminated by the dim street light that hung above, and there were tears streaming down her face. Her face displayed no emotion, just the water that trickled from her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes, revealing the yellow shade they had become because of the experiment she undertook. Softly she spoke.

“You can come out now, Lena.” Lena’s heart leaped, how did she know she was there? How long was she aware of her presence? Amelie continued. “It’s alright,” she sighed. “I am unarmed.” Lena was shocked at how casual Amelie was speaking to her. The only time they have spoken since Amelie’s time as Gerard’s wife was in between gun shots aimed at each other. Even then it was only hostile talk that was quickly exchanged during their battles. Lena slowly and cautiously approached a few feet behind the taller woman.

“I... I don’t understand-“ Lena began until she was cut off by the frost colored woman.

“You don’t understand why I am here, standing in front of my dead husband’s grave, especially since I am the one who killed him.” Amelie finished for the shorter woman. Amelie didn’t face her when she spoke, she just faced her husband’s tomb and stared off into the distance in front of them. She spoke again, “Today is his birthday. He would have been thirty five. He would still be here if it weren’t for me. No, he would still be here if it weren’t for the bastards who took me from myself.” Her voice broke slightly, and she continued. “The only time I ever feel any part of my old self is when I think of him. For years when I thought of him I would feel nothing. Years and years my brain has told me that killing him was a mission success, but something has changed. Now what is left of my soul is drowning in regret. I don’t want to lead my life in this direction anymore. I am tired of being a slave, only used for killing people. I am tired of obeying the very people who did this to me. I am tired of my conscience being locked away under this shell I have become. It makes me sick that I can shoot a bullet in another person’s head and not feel a damn thing. How can anyone feel nothing when ending another’s life? This demon that I have become is not who I am anymore. I want to feel again, Lena... but I fear it is too late for me.” Amelie still faced forward, her face was saturated in tears, but her expression remained stone cold. Lena stepped forward and placed her hand on the taller woman’s shoulder. It was only then that Amelie turned to face Lena.

“Amelie....” Lena whispered softly. “I think we can help you.” Lena said with a slight smile as she stared deep into the other woman’s eyes. For the first time since Amelie joined Talon, Lena saw Amelie Lacroix in those yellow eyes, and not Widowmaker. Amelie stared back into Lena’s honey colored eyes with a look of sorrow and wishfulness and with a swift motion Lena pulled Amelie into a tight embrace. Amelie stood frozen for a moment, and her eyes widened and a sob that has been trying to escape from the depths of Amelie for years projected itself outward as she squeezed the small woman against herself. She sobbed into the freckled woman and felt her warm embrace against her freezing body. And for the first time in what felt like an eternity, Amelie felt something that was previously lost to her:

Hope.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! :)


End file.
